Quien a sueño mata
by Sasir 96
Summary: Sigue al Súbdito anónimo en una hilarante aventura, en la que, en pos de pasar un buen rato por las noches, deberá superar a una rival de gran nivel. ¿Podrá nuestro súbdito lograr su objetivo, o verá su diversión frustrada?
Hola, me llamo… ¿Y qué más da eso? Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiendo esta basura. En fin, quien quiera que seas, no sé por qué lees esto, pero tendré el detalle de escribir mi historia sin spoilearte el final.

Todo empezó una noche, en la que yo dormía plácidamente. Estaba teniendo un sueño lúcido, y por ello, al ser omnipotente en mi propio sueño, decidí divertirme un poco. Estaba en el trono de Canterlot, que nunca lo había visto, así que me lo inventé por completo. En el suelo yacían inconscientes una treintena de guardias, la princesa novata, Twilight creo que era, la jefaza del imperio de cristal, el señor del caos (o eso creo, nunca lo he visto y no me creo que sea como me lo contaron) y la princesa Luna, mientras yo combatía contra Celestia con las alas y cuerno que nunca tuve (¡Pero que me merezco, eh!). Realmente, "combatir" no es la palabra, ya que controlaba todo el sueño, incluida a la princesa. En fin, después de un poco de toma y daca fingido, estornudé, y con el cabezazo resultante dejé inconsciente a Celestia. Tras mofarme de ella, vi que se abría una especie de portal en la pared y salía de él una princesa Luna. En su momento no lo vi raro, no es la primera vez que me enfrentaba a clones en un sueño lúcido, así que invoqué un gran número de espadas y las lancé contra ella. Lo sorprendente vino cuando las detuvo con una barrera.

-¡Eh, no debías hacer eso!-me quejé molesto- ¡debías ser golpeada por ellas, levantarte con esfuerzo para dar dramatismo, y enfrascarnos en una pelea épica que acabase de forma absurda!

Con una mirada molesta y proyectando su voz, Luna habló con la voz más ensordecedora que jamás he oído

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A TUS GOBERNANTES?!

-¡Agh! ¿¡Eres la de verdad?! –Yo estaba muerto de asombro, había oído que la princesa luna podía entrar en sueños, pero creía que simplemente solucionaba pesadillas de potros asustados, no que se metería a ver lo que hacía en el mío

-¡He venido porque noté gritos en un sueño, y me encuentro con que un súbdito sinvergüenza aprovecha los poderes de los sueños para maltratar a mis seres queridos!

-Y a Discord.

-¡Discord también es un ser que…!-Luna pareció dudar un instante- ¡Bueno, que tampoco se merece eso!

-Oh, vamos, relájate, solo es un sueño, no es como si esto molestase a alguien –intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto

-¡A mí me molesta, bastante difícil es solucionar pesadillas sin ver por error las mentes sin censurar de ponys que sueñan tranquilos como para que encima me inundes el mundo de los sueños de gritos de dolor DE MIS AMIGOS!

-Buf, que pesada, si ya me has cortado el rollo, cállate de una vez –tras eso, hice aparecer un bozal en su boca- que sí, que lo pillo, que no os pegue palizas

Tras quitárselo, Luna gritó- ¡Súbdito descarado!, ¿¡Te atreves a humillar a tu princesa!?

-Oh, no, no, no, eso no es humillarte, ESTO es humillarte

Hice aparecer una versión bizca de Nightmare Moon (o al menos como yo creía que era) y le hice decir con la lengua fuera y voz lenta –Buajaja, choy Nightmare Moon, och dejaré a ochcurach, y mich chúbditos och quitarán lach linternach, a menoch que venga mi hermanita la mayor y me cachtigue en la luuuuuuunaaaaa

Yo estaba riéndome como un descosido en el suelo, así que no pude ver la mirada de cólera extrema en la princesa y solo oí como gritaba "¡Te arrepentirás de esto!" mientras salía de mi sueño. Para cuando me recompuse, estaba ahí, sólo, con una Nightmare Moon bizca mirándome sin saber que hacer

Al día siguiente apenas recordaba nada del sueño, y ni mucho menos de qué hice con la Nightmare Moon bizca. Solo recordaba que Luna me había visitado, que me había echado la bronca o algo y que en un momento dado me partí de risa. Mientras realizaba unas compras en la calle, unos guardias reales llegaron volando del cielo con un carruaje y se posaron junto a mí.

-Perdone señor, pero ha sido llamado a Canterlot por la Princesa Luna y debe acudir inmediatamente a palacio-Tras eso, señaló el carruaje

Asentí con la cabeza y subí al carruaje con el corazón a punto de salírseme por la boca. Durante el viaje pude dedicarme a hacer memoria y pude recordar poco a poco qué había hecho en el sueño, tras lo que maldije mi estampa unas pocas veces. Finalmente, tras un viaje no corto precisamente, llegamos y me llevaron a ver a Luna. Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar donde nos esperaba, me di cuenta de que era el salón del trono.

-Pues no es muy diferente a como lo había imaginado –pensé

Cuando llegué al centro de la sala, Luna se levantó de su silla y avanzó un par de pasos, al tiempo que dos de los guardias de palacio se ponían a mis dos lados (e incómodamente cerca) y otros dos se quedaban en la puerta. Finalmente, Luna empezó a hablar

-¡Súbdito desafortunado, has sido oficialmente acusado por mí, la princesa Luna, de atentar contra el honor y dignidad de la familia real en tus sueños, con intención de que lo viera y poder humillarme! El juicio será mañana, pero si te declaras culpable ahora y te disculpas públicamente, no habrá castigo. ¿Y bien?

Como no me creí que de verdad se pudiese ganar un caso como ese, que había tenido lugar en un sueño, respondí, con cierta burla -¿Yo, humillar a mi adorada princesa de la noche? ¡Pero si estaría dispuesto a ser su limpia herraduras toda la vida sin cobrar y sin materiales!

Luna cerró los ojos y dijo casi sin paciencia- Si no admites tu crimen ahora, estoy autorizada a aplicarte la pena desde hoy

Como sabía que si hacía eso y luego yo ganaba el juicio, podría exigir una indemnización, y la idea de cabrear a una alicornio inmortal he de admitir que me seducía lo bastante como para pasar una noche en el calabozo, contesté- ¡Si mi crimen es adorar esa faz que parece dibujada a casco por una diosa de la belleza, entonces soy culpable!- tras lo cual tuve que contener una risita

Luna, con decisión exclamó- ¡Que así sea, desde ahora mismo pierdes la capacidad de soñar!- tras lo cual me disparó un hechizo con su cuerno

Yo, sorprendido y asustado, instintivamente agarré a uno de los dos guardias y lo coloqué delante de mí, recibiendo él el hechizo. El guardia se quedó un poco aturdido y Luna exclamó

-¡Súbdito irresponsable, mira qué has hecho!- Tras esto le dijo al guardia- No te preocupes, te devolveré los sueños

Mientras Luna preparaba el hechizo, yo preparé una idea en mi mente. Si el primer hechizo bloqueaba la capacidad de soñar, ¿Qué desbloquearía el segundo a un pony intacto? Finalmente Luna acabó de preparar el hechizo, y cuándo disparó, yo me puse entre el guardia y ella, fingiendo estar indignado y diciéndole "¡No puedes administrar castigos como quien tira al blanco!". El hechizo me golpeó y no sentí nada especial, salvo los gritos de Luna

-¡Se acabó, llevaos a este súbdito de vuelta a su hogar y traedlo mañana por la mañana aquí para el juicio!

Los guardias restantes de la sala me llevaron al carruaje donde vine y este me llevó de vuelta a mi casa. Me sentí muy decepcionado de que no pasase nada al ser golpeado por el hechizo. Tampoco esperaba convertirme en alicornio ni nada así pero por lo menos un chispazo o un cosquilleo que me avisase de que había pasado algo.

Tras entrar en casa y pasarme unas horas pensando en qué haría el día siguiente, decidí irme a dormir para estar descansado al día siguiente. Más de uno pensará que debí aprovechar para buscar algún abogado. Y tendrá razón. Finalmente, tras estar tumbado y dando vueltas un buen rato, conseguí dormirme

Cuando me "desperté" o "aparecí" en mi sueño, noté algo raro. Mi cuerpo pesaba, y mi mente estaba despierta, En mis sueños lúcidos, mi cuerpo nunca pesaba ¿qué estaba pasando? Además, miré a mí alrededor, lo único que veía era un espacio extraño lleno de diferentes puertas, a través de las cuales se oían voces de diferentes ponys. Probé a asomarme a una y pude ver a un pony nadando en un mar de chocolate junto a un pez de gominola, y eso hizo que se me despejara cualquier duda. ¡Estaba en el mundo de los sueños, y podía introducirme en los sueños de los demás! Una mirada pícara y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formaron en mi rostro. "No sé si esto durará hasta que Luna lo anule si se da cuenta de lo que hizo su hechizo, hasta que me muera o hasta mañana, ¡así que voy a aprovecharlo al máximo!".

Para empezar, y comprobar mis poderes, si es que tenía, intenté cambiar el mar de chocolate en uno de chocolate blanco… ¡Y funcionó! No me podía creer que tuviera omnipotencia sobre los sueños de otros ponys.

Decidido a gastar un par de bromas, entré en el sueño de un pony al azar. Me encontré a una pegaso teniendo un picnic con varios animales parlantes que vestían ropas de fiesta. Mientras ella se distraía con un pato, aproveché para hacer que el oso se pusiera de espaldas a ella. La pegaso no tardó más que unos segundos en darse cuenta y se dirigió hacia él

-Reginald, ¿estás bien?- dijo con preocupación

Yo no hice nada aún, dejando que avanzase hacia él

-¿Regi…- cuándo en mitad del nombre le colocó un casco en la espalda, activé la broma. El oso, a quién le había cambiado la cabeza por una mecánica, se dio la vuelta chillando en la cara de la pegaso, que se volvió blanca del susto y se cayó de espaldas. Yo salí del sueño riéndome y cerré su puerta al salir por si acaso, para que no me pudiese seguir.

Tras eso me puse a mirar otras puertas buscando a la víctima perfecta. No me llevó mucho, de hecho, la encontré a la primera. Se trataba de una unicornio gris con la crin roja que parecía estar en una cita con un semental perfecto, de esos que solo existen en los desfiles de modelos. Me quedé observando unos momentos esperando mi oportunidad hasta que vi cómo ella se colocaba junto a él y le decía:

-¿Puedo contarte una cosa? -el semental asintió y ella suspiró y continuó- Te quiero

El semental sonrió dulcemente y le dijo -¿puedo contarte una cosa? –La unicornio asintió expectante y el semental se apoyó sobre sus dos patas traseras, extendió las delanteras y dijo -¡Soy absolutamente gaaaaaaaay!

No pude evitar romper a reír ahí mismo, ante la mirada atónita de la unicornio. Previendo que se enfadaría, salí pitando de allí, no fuese a ser que ella se volviera lúcida y se liase parda con dos omnipotentes en el mismo sueño.

Cuando salí, la puerta se cerró sola, y escuché una voz familiar que me hizo girarme asustado.

-Mira a que súbdito tenemos aquí –Dijo una Luna sonriente- Creo que ya entiendo por qué había tantas pesadillas por aquí

Viéndome venir lo que iba a pasar, di un suspiro y respondí –Que sí, que ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que ha estado mal, bla bla bla, uso irresponsable de poder, bla bla bla… De verdad, no te entiendo, tienes libre acceso a un mundo en el que eres prácticamente omnipotente, y en lugar de divertirte en él, te pasas las noches solucionando los problemas de los demás. ¿Por qué no te tomas una noche libre y vamos a gastar otro par de bromas, o creamos un sueño lleno de locuras?

Luna me miró con mirada severa –Puede que los sueños tengan la capacidad de convertirse en universos maravillosos e ideales, pero también pueden convertirse en un universo lleno de horrores y miedos, por eso velo por ellos, para que todos mis súbditos puedan tener sueños felices. Y por eso voy a pararte

Me encogí de hombros –bueno, pues naaaada- Tras eso, me rodeé de un aura oscura, y cuando se disipó estaba convertido en un alicornio metalizado de melena de fuego –Habrá que pelear

Me impulsé a toda velocidad hacia Luna, haciendo girar mi cuerno como si de un taladro se tratara, dispuesto a atravesarla de lado a lado, cuando ella, con un simple brillo de su cuerno, deshizo todos mis cambios, devolviéndome a mi estado normal, lo que hizo que cayera rodando por el suelo al no tener alas.

Cuando me levanté y alcé la vista solo vi a Luna, con la sonrisa de quién tiene la situación bajo control. Con mi orgullo herido, me negué a rendirme -¡Q-Q-Quién necesita alas con estas patas!- y traté de pegarle una coz, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, todo mi cuerpo salvo la cabeza estaba atrapado en un cilindro. Luna me cogió con su telequinesia y me agitó y balanceó mareándome -¡Pero serás hija de…! –Fue todo cuánto pude decir antes de que me colocase el mismo bozal que le puse yo, con la diferencia de que yo no podía quitármelo.

-Buenas noches querido súbdito- Es todo cuanto dijo Luna.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en la cama cuando el Sol ya había sido levantado. Me levanté, desayuné, y me peiné y, un rato después, llamaron a la puerta y cuándo abrí un guardia real me estaba esperando.

-Venimos a llevarle a su juicio –Dijo con un tono seco, que no mostraba ningún ánimo

Sintiendo un fuerte Deja vù, asentí y volví a subir a ese carruaje, y volví a hacer ese viaje una vez más. Los guardianes me condujeron a una de las salas de juicios de Canterlot. En la puerta, me encontré con Luna, rodeada de guardias. Al verme, se acercó con una gran sonrisa -¡Mi querido súbdito! ¿Esta vez puedes hablar?

Lo único que hice fue dirigirle una mirada de molestia y frustración, a lo que ella respondió con tono burlón –Pues más vale que puedas contestarme ahí dentro, o no vas a salir bien. A todo esto, he inscrito a los dos ponys cuyos sueños fueron arruinados a la demanda –Eso no me sorprendió demasiado, me lo esperaba, después de todo necesitaría algún testigo.

En ese momento nos llamaron a entrar. Como ya he dicho, no me busqué abogado, es decir, ¿una demanda por un sueño? Estaba ganado, así que para ahorrarme molestias me defendería a mí mismo. Luna parecía haber adoptado la misma opción, puesto que una vez dentro vi que estaba sola en su sitio. En ese momento anunciaron la entrada del juez, que resultó ser una unicornio gris de crin roja, lo que hizo que se me helara la sangre. Era la unicornio a la que le fastidié el romance

Sabiendo que una víctima jamás tenía permitido ser la juez, me levanté inmediatamente y exclamé indignado:

-¡Protesto, esto es…protestable!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –inquirió la juez con cierta felicidad en la mirada

-¡Pues que usted no puede ser la juez!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no?

-¡Pues porque usted…!- Y entonces me di cuenta. No podía demostrar que ella no debía ser la jueza sin demostrar que yo había atentado contra los sueños de otros ponys, y tampoco podía ganar un juicio con una juez que sabe que soy culpable. Luna me la había jugado, ella seguramente tenía potestad para asignar determinados jueces a los juicios.

Derrotado antes de empezar si quiera, me dirigí andando hacia Luna, y una vez estuve al lado de su mesa, humillado, hice una reverencia –He perdido, princesa.

Unos minutos después estaba en una sala privada con la princesa firmando un documento por el cual ella retiraba los cargos y yo me comprometía a cumplir el castigo especificado por ella, dentro de varios límites, condiciones, prohibiciones, etc…durante un mes, comenzando al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, fui al ayuntamiento de mi ciudad como me habían indicado. En un despacho que habían habilitado para mí, estaba esperándome la Princesa. Me colocó el aro en la cabeza y me senté frente la mesa, mientras vi como Luna tenía sujeta una regla encima de mi cabeza con su magia. Antes de empezar, me giré y le pregunté

-Antes de empezar, tengo que preguntarlo ¿Las princesas podéis elegir a los jueces?

Luna extrañada contestó -¿qué? No, eso nos permitiría manipular los juicios con demasiada libertad, aunque sí que designamos a quienes deben ascender

-Espera, entonces ¿fue una casualidad que tocara esa juez en concreto?

Luna se rio levemente -¿Casualidad eh? Si crees en eso, no me extraña que no te dieses cuenta

Completamente extrañado, pregunté una vez más -¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Luna, con mirada incrédula, continuó -¿De verdad no te has cuestionado nada de lo que ha pasado? Es decir, ¿por qué el hechizo aturdió al guardia pero no a ti? ¿Por qué lancé los hechizos desde tan lejos? ¿Por qué un hechizo para recuperar la capacidad de soñar produjo justamente ese efecto en su uso incorrecto? ¿Por qué te eché de palacio en lugar de aplicarte el castigo? ¿Por qué encontraste tan fácilmente a gente perfecta para tus bromas? ¿Por qué aparecí justo después de que fastidiases a la juez? ¿De verdad no te preguntaste nada?

-Hem…-me quedé con la boca abierta al ver que se me habían pasado algunas cosillas por alto

-Te lo explicaré. Cuando te vi humillarme en tus sueños, decidí poner en marcha un plan. En primer lugar, te hice ir al palacio para darte la oportunidad de disculparte y dejar el plan ahí. Como no lo hiciste, pasamos al plan B, en el que fingiría que un hechizo para quitarte la capacidad de soñar había salido mal y te había dado poderes, pero como pusiste al guardia en medio, pasamos al plan C por el cual, en contra de lo que dicta el sentido común, los guardias no te atacarían, aquel al que le pusiste en medio fingiría estar aturdido y yo fingiría fallar un hechizo curativo, lo cual no hizo ni falta porque te pusiste de forma que era imposible fallar. Te eché para poder pasar a la segunda parte.

Tras hablar con una buena amiga mía que aceptó que su sueño pudiese ser perturbado por ti, comprobé cuál era la juez. Luego, por la noche, usé mis poderes para entrar en tu sueño. ¿Sabías que cuando un pony sueña, tarda un tiempo en crear su sueño? Durante ese tiempo está inconsciente dentro de su mente. Yo aproveché esa inconsciencia y te saqué de tu sueño, haciéndote creer que habías obtenido mis poderes para que pudieras viajar entre sueños. No hacía falta darte poderes para manipularlos, porque todos tienen ese poder, solo que no pueden salir del suyo. Tras dejarte ver un sueño aleatorio, que en caso de que tú hubieras estropeado, yo hubiera arreglado, manipulé las puertas para que todas te llevasen al sueño de mi amiga. Tras tu gamberrada, manipulé las puertas una vez más para que todas llevasen al sueño de la juez. Luego simplemente fingí encontrarte, te derroté y dejé que todo fluyera como estaba previsto.

No había moscas suficientes para llenar mi boca de lo abierta que lo tenía –P-P-P-Pero… ¿cómo planeaste todo eso tan rápido?

Luna no pudo hacer más que reír – ¿Es que crees que eres el primero? Veamos… -Se puso a buscar en una alforja que llevaba y sacó un pequeño papel- Ah, sí, eres el número 137, y el que hizo la transformación menos original debo añadir. Deberías haber visto al que se puso 6 alas y 3 cuernos.

Ante tales afirmaciones, cada vez me creía menos lo que oía -¿y por qué demonios haces esto? ¿Para divertirte?

-Deja que te cuente una historia. Una vez vi como un pony tenía sueños sobre humillar y vencer a las princesas. Lo dejé pasar sin darle mayor importancia. Un tiempo después fuimos de visita a la ciudad de dicho pony y trató de atacarnos. No llegó a hacernos ningún daño, los guardias le detuvieron antes, y fue condenado por su crimen pero aun así, decidí prevenir de entonces en adelante para que no se repitiese tal desagradable episodio. ¿Qué piensas ahora de lo ocurrido?

Me di cuenta de que tener tales pensamientos e ideas en mis sueños no era sano, pues ningún pony, por mal que me cayese se merecía que le hiciese daño mentalmente. Si acaso podría insultarles mentalmente o gastarles alguna broma, pero no eso –Princesa, acepto mi castigo, aunque debo preguntar antes por un último cabo suelto.

Luna asintió sonriente dándome permiso, y continué -¿Al añadir a la juez a la demanda, no deberían haberla cambiado por otro?

-Recuerda bien mis palabras pequeño pony. Dije "he inscrito a los dos ponys cuyos sueños fueron arruinados a la demanda". Nunca dije que fuese la juez. Inscribí a mi amiga como testigo…y a ti como demandado. Después de todo arruiné tu sueño. –Tras una pequeña pausa, continuó- ¿Algo más?

-No…

-Pues que dé comienzo tu castigo.

Ah, es cierto, que no he escrito cual era mi castigo. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas consistía en hacer el papeleo de las Princesas durante un mes gratis, con un aro en la cabeza para… mejor os lo enseño con una situación que ocurrió:

Estaba aprobando el presupuesto del Reino para el año siguiente, cuando me detuve a mirar el apartado que decía "Sueldo de las princesas", a lo que pensé "eh, ¿sabes qué? Estas princesas parecen estar engordando últimamente, voy a quitarles un par de ceros" y antes de poder acerca la goma, recibí un golpe en la cabeza con la regla.

-¡Ay!

-Ni se te pase por la cabeza, súbdito –fue todo lo que dijo Luna

-Ya, ya, ya sé que el maldito aro te dice lo que pienso, solo bromeaba- respondí mientras pensaba "maldita vaca con alas", tras lo cual recibí otro

-¡Au!

Y así un largo mes hasta que llegó el día de hoy y, en vez de hacer papeleo, Luna me mandó a escribir esto, no sé si para quedárselo, si para hacer un libro recopilando las 137 historias o qué. En cualquier caso, me ha obligado a transcribir todo lo ocurrido con total fidelidad, además de añadirle mis reflexiones al respecto así que…

REFLEXIONES: Las princesas son yeguas benévolas que han comprometido su vida a cuidarnos y se merecen nuestro respeto y admiración, y nunca debemos tener pensamientos hirientes hacia otros ponys, pues podrían llevarnos a nuestra propia destrucción.

Reflexiones reales: La vaca con alas esta está en el baño, así que seré breve, ella me ha obligado a escribir una redención para dar ejemplo, del mismo modo que una reflexión falsa. La verdad es que sigo pensando que las princesas son unas metomentodo y que en especial Luna es no hace más que tocar los coj

¡AU!


End file.
